westside_jdms_oc_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Balesterri
"It's good to know dad's gone for good." - Jordan '''Jordan Balesterri '''is a First-generation character Personality Jordan is a secretive and passive aggressive girl. She's clinically depressed, and has a rather disturbing outlook on life. She has anger issues, and she has a lot to hide about her life. She has had clinical depression her entire life and when her depression hits, She can have nasty mood swings because one minute, she's nice, and the next minute, she's ready to go Mi-28 on you, in other words, she's ready to kick your ass. She's not very confident in her self image, for she has grown up as the ugly duckling in the family, she does remain confident that she will be beautiful later in life. Deep down, she is an intelligent girl, but when she talks, it can turn into a rant, and she can ramble and ramble on and on about the same subject for hours at a time. She can get extremely jealous of people easily, and when she sees people with something she wants, she instantly is jealous of whoever it is with whatever they have. Everybody at school calls her "The Depressed Brunette." and she very well lives up to her name. Appearance She has curly rusette brown hair and sienna brown eyes, with black glasses. She stands at only five feet tall, due to her past in gymnastics. During normal weather; she wears the typical non-clique uniform with white knee socks and black Mary Janes. In the winter, she puts on white tights, a scarf and a green and white beanie. Her pajamas are a white T-shirt and black pajama bottoms. She has the Spanish and Sicilian look. Interests, hobbies, and talents She used to enjoy doing gymnastics, until she got a new coach. She made it to level seven in gymnastics, but could play around with level eight to nine gymnasts, because she taught herself level nine skills outside of the gym. She also likes to write poetry, but most of it is really dark, mostly about her outlook on life, and what she thinks about people, and she hates a majority of people around school. Relationship with family She has a bad relationship with her family, as they all lack realization of Jordan's issues. Her relationship with her sister is really bad, Whenever her sister comes home from college; she's likely to excuse herself to go somewhere else, where none of her family would be able to bother her. She's likely to lock herself in her room or go over to a friend's house, to avoid her sister. She has a tense relationship with her dad. He is a corrupt cop, and she eventually got him fired and arrested. He is incarcerated in Happy Volts Asylum. She has no contact with him. Before any of this happened, her relationship with him was still really tense. He still bullied her, and favored Catherine over Jordan. She has an at least intact relationship with her mother. She still at least loves her mother. She can somewhat see what Jordan is going through, which is teenage depression. Category:First Generation Category:Girls Category:Non-Clique Students Category:Juniors Category:Cheerleaders Category:Original Five Category:Flagship OCs Category:Italian OCs Category:Spanish OCs Category:Japanese OCs Category:OCs born in 1989